


Sunrise

by SomedayonBroadway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Hispanic!Jack Kelly, In the Heights - Freeform, Romance, Songfic, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomedayonBroadway/pseuds/SomedayonBroadway
Summary: Just two people watching the Sunrise together on a rooftop at the top of the world.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystiquecats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mystiquecats).



> Hey guys! This is a request that I got from Mystiquecats after I wrote another oneshot I had called "Blackout". This could be in the same universe, but it doesn't really matter.
> 
> It's very short. It's basically just the song "Sunrise" from "In The Heights" because that song is beautiful.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

"Ya ready ta try again?" Jack asked, holding Katherine tightly around her waist. She sat happily in his lap, looking over the skyline that they could see so clearly from his apartment rooftop.

"I think so," she smiled, glancing back at him. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the way he was looking at her.

But he nodded. "Okay," he breathed, a grin spreading onto his face. "Esquína?"

"Corner," she stated, her voice soft and subtle as he nodded against her shoulder.

"Tienda."

"Store."

"Bombilla?"

Katherine paused at that one, thinking hard with a playfully stressed look on her face. "Lightbulb?" It was a hesitant reply. But she didn't take it back.

Jack laughed. "Ya sure?"

Still skeptical of herself, Katherine nodded. "I'm... sure," she said, imitating her boy's heavy New York accent.

Raising his eyebrow just a bit, as if challenging her, Jack smirked. Katherine did not back down. So he offered her an approving nod. "Three out of three, Ace. Ya got it," he laughed, tickling at her sides just a bit.

Her giggle could light up the whole world. If Jack could freeze time, he would've. The rising sun made everything look gold. The light made her glow even more than she already did. And then she looked at him with those big, deep brown eyes. "Teach me a little more?"

He couldn't refuse. "Calor…" he whispered, his breath ghosting across her cheek.

"Heat…" she breathed back, unable to look anywhere but directly at him.

"Anoche…"

The young woman's smile faded just a bit as she leaned even closer to him. "Last night…"

"Dolor…"

Katherine swallowed softly, feeling a lump growing in her throat. "Pain…"

Jack nodded, his features calm and collected. "That's right…" he confirmed, still twirling a finger in the back of her hair as he felt the guilt of last night grip at his stomach. The argument they'd had, it was over now. "Llámame?" He didn't want to think about it anymore. He shouldn't have brought it up.

"Call me," Katherine replied, happy for more if it meant not having to relive last night.

"Azul?"

"Blue…"

"Ámame?"

"Love me…" It wasn't until she said it that she felt her heart tug. She meant it. She hadn't meant to mean it. But she meant it.

And Jack took in a breath through his nose, still gazing at her from over her own shoulder. "Maybe I do…" he murmured, almost afraid to say such a thing.

After all, guys like him didn't end up with girls like her.

But Katherine, somehow, leaned even closer to him. And she glanced from his lips back up to his forest green eyes. "Well, how do you say kiss me?" she asked, desperate to feel his lips against her own.

Her heart beat fast in her chest as he began to close the distance. "Bésame," he stated, possibly even asking himself before doing just that. It was soft and short. But it was perfect.

"And how do you say hold me?" she asked.

Jack's arms tightened around her. "Abrázame." He looked from her golden skin back to the sky and used only one finger to point into the distance. Al amanecer," he told her. "At sunrise," he repeated in English.

The young woman leaned into her boy, turning to hide her face in the crook of his neck. She could stay here forever, up at the top of the world with no one but this man who was so perfect in her eyes. She didn't care what anyone else said. Jack and her were placed on this planet, intended for each other.

Not everyone seemed to think so. "I don't know…" she began.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and translated it for her, making her smile. "Yo no se…" His voice was so smooth and knowing.

She could've laughed, but there were so many things still rushing through her mind as she continued. "What to do…"

"Qué hacer…"

"Now that I've found you…"

"Ahora que te encontré…"

"I don't know what my father's gonna say when he sees me with you again..." It was the truth. She knew it was something he wanted to hear. His gaze was steady on the rising light off in the distance. So she pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "How do you say help me?"

There were tears in Jack's eyes. But he looked towards her. And she could see the tiniest bit of hope inside them. "Ayúdame."

"And how do you say promise me?" She reached to hold his face in her hands, like at any moment they could be pulled apart.

He leaned his forehead to her and closed his eyes, trying to remain in this moment for the rest of his life. "Prométeme." He took in a shuddering breath. "Promise me you'll stay…?" he breathed, begging her to never leave his side.

Katherine rubbed a thumb at his cheek as a tear fell. She knew she had her own too. But she didn't care. "Bésame," she pleaded.

He did. It was longer this time. Passionate. Perfect. Desperate.

"Abrázame?" Her voice cracked as they pulled apart.

Jack pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he squeezed her around the middle and rocked them both back and forth. "Para siempre…" he swore, taking in a deep breath and studying her again. "Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti…"

Katherine didn't know what he said. She didn't have to. She just fell in love with him all the more.

No one could know. No one had to know. No but them.

For now, the moment they had at sunrise would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, friends! Hope you liked it!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Love ya, fansies!


End file.
